


Where We Belong

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Divided into two parts because i sucks writing oneshot i am very sorry, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: Finding out that Frank brought several neckties on their current tour should already give Gerard a clue what’s running inside his Dom’s mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a D/s fic (whoops, please don’t read if this is not your cup of tea). Heavily inspired by that photo of Frank for Kerrang! where he’s sitting on a chair (like a dom). Divided into two parts because I'm very new writing for this kind of plot, and it's very hard to write this in one seating. :D

_“My baby boy,”_ Frank cooed his submissive who is kneeling beautifully between his legs. _“My beautiful baby boy.”_

The words uttered by his dom made Gerard very happy and slowly, he’s so sure he will be drifting to subspace. Gerard didn’t noticed that he starts to purr appreciatively, leaning his head in Frank’s inner thigh like it’s his lifeline, the fabric of his dom’s black dress pants feel rough against his flushed cheeks. Frank threaded his fingers through his sub’s hair, finding it surprisingly soft and it also smells nice, before he rests his hand gently at the back of his neck - its weight a clear sign of Frank’s ownership.

“Gorgeous,” Frank continues to praise his sub. His chest swells with pride and joy, _so proud_ with his boy. “Beautiful… Perfect… My beautiful sub… So pretty on his knees… And _all mine…_ ”

Gerard looked up, his eyes glazed and dark pupils dilated. What Frank just said are all true. Gerard is his perfect sub and just looking at him and into his submission posture is enough to make him hard and hot. Gerard’s arms are in his back and crossed by the wrist. Frank realized that his sub is on his kneeling position for far longer than the last time they scened. And Gerard is not complaining. In fact, he’s happy to where he is right now – he never wanted to be anywhere else.

Gerard licked his lower lip and Frank's eyes followed the way his tongue moved. “Permission to speak, sir?”

Frank moved his hand away from his sub’s neck. He's now cupping Gerard’s cheeks, thumb caressing his flushed, warm cheeks. “Go ahead. You’re now allowed to speak.”

“May... may I p-please suck your cock, sir?" Gerard asked, hopeful. He's shivering slightly, eyes now darting from his dom’s eyes and then to the obvious tent in his pants. Gerard's mouth waters. “Please?”

But Frank lightly shook his head. “You haven’t earned it yet, my boy. You’ll be punished first for going through my stuff without asking me first.”

Gerard lowered his head, eyes now resting on the carpeted floor of their hotel room. He then remembered the disappointed look at his dom’s face when he caught him rummaging his duffel bag a couple of days ago. He knows he is not supposed to do that, not without asking Frank’s permission. But something caught his attention inside his dom’s bag. There are several neckties – some skinny, some normal sized, and most he had seen his dom wearing when they're on stage, performing. But the amount of neckties that Frank brought on this tour is oddly not normal. And Gerard’s breath hitched, his face paled when his dom caught him. Gerard didn’t realize that Frank was already right behind him, his lips dangerously near his ear before he whispered, “ _Bad, bad boy_. It was supposed to be a surprise on our hotel night.”

And immediately, Gerard knows the purpose of those neckties, and Frank is definitely won’t wear them. He turned around to face his dom. “Frank, I can explain―”

“Shhh.” Frank caresses Gerard’s cheeks and Gerard bit his lower lip. Frank could see the worry in his sub’s face. “I’m not mad. But you will be punished for this.”

And that is why today, on their hotel night, Gerard was given an order by his dom to strip off his clothes and then kneel between his legs. Frank is still wearing a suit, a very unusual outfit for him but it was because they just had a photo-shoot earlier. And with the way Frank praises him and running his hands through his hair and petting him, he completely forgot about his punishment.

“Relax,” Frank continues to gently stroke Gerard’s head and his sub visibly relaxed. “Very good. Okay... So for your punishment, I'm giving you two options."

Gerard swallowed, his skin tingling with excitement. Frank moves his hand down, wrapping it around his sub's neck but without any pressure. 

“And I will let you choose which one you want. The first one is I’ll let you sit in my lap and spank you twenty times or you’ll lie on your stomach and I’ll use my belt ten times,” Frank offers, hoping his boy will choose the one he prefers.

Gerard swallowed again, his hazel eyes looking up straight at Frank and he's blushing. “The… The first one, sir,” Gerard answered, not showing any hesitation. Frank smiled lovingly at him, removing his hand from his neck so he can cup his right cheek. Gerard knows that he just chose the right one and it made his dom very proud, heart swelling with utmost joy.

“Stand up,” Frank instructs, his hand hooking under Gerard’s arm, helping him. Gerard’s face and chest are flushed, his cock now hard and the tip very red and leaking precome. _“Good boy,”_ Frank pressed a sweet kiss in Gerard’s lips. But the kiss suddenly turned dirty and very in seconds, Frank is pushing his tongue inside Gerard’s mouth, and Gerard just surrender very willingly, opening his mouth and just letting Frank devoured him.

When Frank pulled away from the heated kiss, he dragged his thumb over Gerard’s lower lip, glistened with saliva. Gerard tongue tried to follow the thumb, licking it, his eyes drifting shut. The view is so dirty and it made Frank’s cock even more interested. He can’t wait to fuck his boy.

Frank pulled Gerard and they sat on the bed, moving up until Frank’s back is resting comfortably against the headboard.  Gerard followed and sat on his lap, resting his hands on Frank’s shoulders.

“Are you ready?” Frank asks, right hand stroking Gerard’s arm, and then to his chest before finally resting it on his waist.

“Yes,” Gerard answers, clamping his lower lip between his teeth. “I’m really sorry, sir… I’m very sorry for disappointing you...”

“It’s alright. And I’m not mad and you didn't disappoint me, my boy,” Frank threads his fingers through Gerard’s black hair before and then pulling him in for a kiss, and it was sweet this time. “Remember that you always please me and you’re perfect...”

Gerard smiled shyly at his dom. “T-thank you, sir...”

Frank leans in closer to Gerard and let his tongue run into Gerard’s earlobe. Gerard shudders, unconsciously gripping Frank’s shoulder. “But before that, what’s our system?” Frank rasps, his voice low and dangerous.

“T-traffic light system, sir,” Gerard replies. They don't use safewords. 

“Very good,” Frank praises before resting his right hand over the curve of Gerard’s ass. Gerard knows that it will hurt, and his heart began to hammer so loud against his chest. He breathes in, and then out, preparing for the first strike. “Red means stop, remember that. And don’t make a sound, my boy,” Frank adds before he moved his hand away. 

Gerard nodded. Frank pressed a kiss first in his lips before he pulled away and then the first strike landed in Gerard's right cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me so long to update this but I'm still very happy I was able to write this second part. :D

Frank can’t help but wonder how in the world he manages to have such a beautiful, submissive sub. But Frank immediately shook his head. ‘ _No,_ ’ he says to himself. It’s actually the other way around. He was thankful that Gerard chooses him as his dom. Everyone knows that even if the dom has the _control_ over the sub, the power will always remains on the sub.

And Frank is so proud of his sub as he took all the strikes for his punishment without making any sound.  

He then ordered his sub to kneel, with his ass up in the air but his head pressed against the soft pillows. Frank is rubbing the right cheeks which is now burning red due to the strikes he received earlier.

“You’re so brave, my boy,” Frank says proudly, stroking the soft burning flesh before he lowers his touch and he’s now gently stroking his thigh. Gerard cannot move and see as Frank put a blindfold around his eyes using one of the ties he owns. He also tied up his wrist, not so tight that it will bruise. Frank doesn’t want to put any marks where other people will see.

Gerard looks so obscene, with him offering his body like that and for being a beautiful submissive only for Frank. His lips are so wet with saliva and are parted wide. And Frank could see that pink tongue and Frank just had to devour his warm mouth, in which he did.

Gerard’s whole body jerked as Frank’s mouth is suddenly on his, the rough fabric of his dress shirt and pants rubbing against his naked body. Frank is insanely turned on right now, with him still fully clothed while his sub is wearing nothing but the ties that he uses on him and not for its actual purpose. Gerard just let him devoured his mouth as he surrenders completely to his dom. The soft, wet but warm and velvety feeling of his tongue is so fucking arousing that Frank feels his cock growing even harder inside his pants.

And Gerard groans, embarrassingly loud when Frank touches his cock which is obscenely hard and already leaking with his hot precome. Frank wipes the precome that is pooling at the tip and he starts to stroke his sub’s cock, agonizingly slow, tight and warm against his palm.

Gerard whimpered when Frank pulled away. Frank’s hand still on his cock and this time, he’s squeezing it. “Are you close?” Frank asks directly. Gerard just nods, biting his lower lip. He could see his sub breathing hard through his nose and probably fighting his best not to come. It’s a rule that he’s not allowed to come not until Frank had told him to.

Frank suddenly removes his hand and Frank noticed Gerard’s body wilted, probably anticipating that he will stroke him until completion. Frank shushes him before he press a gentle kiss between his cheeks. Gerard was startled all of the sudden when Frank’s tongue kisses his hole that he tried to jerk his body away but Frank braced him firmly against their bed.

Frank shifted to licking the rim of his sub’s tight hole, pressing his so wet and hot tongue against it and Gerard is really a good boy as he tries his best not to make a sound, but he’s slowly failing as a few loud mewls escapes from his lips.

Frank then pulls the cheeks apart so he can slowly trace his tongue against his sub’s pink hole. He then alternates licking and kissing and it’s so _filthy_ and _obscene_ but Frank’s so aroused that he can’t stop himself from eating Gerard and Gerard’s thighs are now visibly shaking.

The first thought that comes in his mind is his sub looks _lovely and_ _dirty_ when Frank pulled away and just gazes at his sub. Gerard is drooling against the pillows and his hands that are tied and stays close to his face. He’s still blindfolded and he looks so obscene with him kneeling that way with his ass up in the air for Frank to do whatever he wanted and his sub’s cock hard and leaking.

Gerard’s whimpered and his whole body jerked once again when Frank suddenly pulls his legs down so he is now fully rest on his stomach and then turns him over without warning, hard cock jutted up painfully against his stomach. Frank moved his legs again, making him plant his feet flat against the mattress. His sub seemingly understands what Frank wanted as his other leg followed. Frank smirks, licking his lips.

Gerard’s looks so hot in the bed, looking like that and Frank wonders if he understands what that sight do to him.

Frank settled between his thighs and his hand starts to stroke Gerard’s cock again, devastatingly slowly that Gerard whimpered, whole body remains tensed as before.

“You’re amazing, Gerard,” Frank praises, leaning down so his other hand can stroke his chest then play with his right nipple. “Do you want me to remove your blindfolds now?”

“Oh god, yes please...” Gerard mumbles, thrashing his head as Frank continues to stroke him.

Frank decided to remove the ties off from his wrist too and Gerard immediately touches him almost anywhere. Gerard probably forgot that he’s not allowed to touch but Frank dismisses it for now, aware that Gerard seeks to touch his dom after receiving his punishment. Frank then yanked his sub’s blindfold away.

Gerard is blinking blearily, looking up at Frank. Frank smiles and he crashes his mouth against Gerard, tongues hot and Frank just had to fuck him right now.

“Please,” Gerard says again and he doesn’t know what he’s really asking. His cock is hard and leaking and he’s really close.

“Okay,” Frank says as he undresses, dropping his clothes carelessly away. Once he’s fully naked, he reaches for the lube from the bedside table. But before he prepares him, Frank lowered his body and the first skin-to-skin contact is amazing. Gerard sighed as Frank kisses him, this time, passionately. Gerard kisses him eagerly, hands stroking his back and everything is just _perfect._

Frank pours some lube in his hand and Gerard throws his head back when Frank’s finger made contact in his tight hole. Frank slowly pushes in and Gerard bites his lips.

Frank slips another finger and scissors him, gently preparing him until the third digit joins in.

“I’m ready,” Gerard whispers. “Please...”

“I got you,” Frank says and he just can’t say no to his lovely sub. Gerard let out a whimper as Frank slips his fingers out. He squeezes some lube again and starts to strokes his cock, groaning as he covers every inch.

“Please Frank,” Gerard pleaded again and Frank shushes him, kissing him. And then when he pulled away, he lined up his cock on Gerard’s pink hole and pushes in. Both men groaned and Frank breathes out loudly once he’s fully sheathed inside Gerard’s body.

Gerard wraps his arms around his neck and they starts to kiss and Frank starts to move and everything is really perfect. He hits Gerard’s prostate and Gerard mewled out loud as pleasure courses through his body. Frank repeatedly hits his prostate that his cock starts to leak with warm come.

“I’m very close, sir...” Gerard says against Frank’s flushed cheeks. Frank’s thrust starts to falter as he’s also close to come, not when Gerard continually squeezes around his cock and it’s actually amazing and very hot.

“You can now come,” Frank says.

“Please... Please help me,” Gerard gasps. And Frank just had to help his sub and wraps his hand around his cock. Gerard yelped this time, embarrassingly loud and then it was followed by the series of moans coming from his sinfully pink lips.

And then Frank feels Gerard’s tightens even harder around his cock that it made him groaned and bites an area in Gerard’s shoulders. Gerard came, his hot come spilling between their stomach and chest. It took a few more thrusts and Frank’s coming hard inside him.

Frank kisses Gerard lazily and when they’re fully sated, he carefully pulls out his cock and rolls to Gerard’s left side. They are silent for a few moments, just catching their breath and just appreciating the moment.

And then Frank stood up to grab a wet towel from their luxurious bathroom and gently cleans up the come on Gerard’s body. He then cleans himself up after.

“Did I hurt you?” Frank asks, throwing the towel somewhere down the floor.

“Nope,” Gerard replies, grinning cheekily at his dom. “I’m sorry. I will never go through your stuff again without your permission.”

Frank leans down and kisses his sub warmly on his lips. “Good. Frank pulls the blanket and covers them up. “Go to sleep, I know you’re tired.”

Gerard simply laughs. Frank settled beside him and pulls him against his chest. Gerard immediately drifted to his blissful sleep and Frank mumbled a sincere gratitude for choosing him as his dom.


End file.
